


My Eyes

by AnotherDayInHistory



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, No seriously this is the smuttiest smut that ever smutted., Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherDayInHistory/pseuds/AnotherDayInHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Gwen finds her mojo. Otherwise known as the one where Blake's surprised in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave/gifts).



> In opposition to my last fic, this is the smuttiest smut that ever smutted. No seriously, I mean it. If this fic was a picture, it would be........ well, let's not go into that right now. Not in front of the kids. 
> 
> And this is where I finally reach the dumpster. Yup, i’m there. I might as well work for Hollywood Life, because I am trash. I hope this is good trash, at least? Or at least better trash than the crap Hollywood Life pulls out of their ears on a daily basis?
> 
> Anyways, in sum, one of my lovely commenters requested a blowjob fic that talked about eye contact, and I obliged. Probably dirtier than he wanted it, but hey oh well that’s just the way I roll ;). I hope you enjoy, and please comment!

“ What in hell is the matter with you?” Blake asked Gwen teasingly, thumbing over her cheek as he cupped her face from the side. She blushed bright red for probably the fifth time in as many minutes, and continued to fidget from where she was in the drivers seat of the SUV, her foot tapping an arrhythmic beat against the floor of the car. She took one hand off of the steering wheel to take his hand that was on her cheek, kissing the pad of his thumb chastely before entwining their fingers on the center console. 

 

“ N-nothing,” She said again, her hand shaking a little under his. He looked at her with skeptical eyes and raised eyebrows, and she squeezed his hand with a confidence she didn’t feel. This was the most crazy-ass thing she’d ever done, but god damnit she was going to do it, if only so she could give him one eighth of the surprise and joy he’d given her over the past four months.

 

She’d begun to give him some of it (begun what she liked to call ‘make the cowboy crazy happy’)when she’d surprised him that morning at five a.m. (when he’d been bleary eyed and curl crazy, smiling at her with hopeful tired blue even though she’d woken him out of a dead sleep) telling him that she was on her way to Nashville just for the day to see him record some of his new album; he’d been there with her through a lot of hers and she wanted to be there for him. He’d practically whooped through FaceTime before a bright beaming smile had crossed over his face; the naked joy she’d seen there had made her heart skip a beat. When she’d gotten off the private plane he was waiting there at 9 in the morning, wearing that beautiful blue and orangey/yellow shirt she’d gotten him that made his eyes pop a bright robin’s egg, she’d practically thrown herself into his arms before wrapping her legs around his waist. It’d been a day and half since they’d seen each other, but it seemed like a lifetime as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed the breath out of him. He laughed, kissing back as good as she gave it, and then pecked at her cheek, nuzzling it with his nose as her eyes fluttered shut. He’d buried his face in her neck and her lips had gone into the side of his hair, and they’d stood like that for long minutes while they took in each other. His hands had rubbed steadily over her jean covered thighs from where they were helping to hold her up, and she’d inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of spice and pine and the slightest hint of sweat that made up her boyfriend. When she’d put her feet back on the ground she’d run her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck again, murmuring softly to him how _handsome_ he looked. He’d smiled and flushed, kissing her forehead before entwining their fingers and leading them to his car.

 

The whole day had been amazing, from watching him record with the Oak Ridge Boys, some of his heroes, to seeing him close his eyes and belt out his passion into a microphone. She’d sat there, rapt, on that couch, her hands clasped in front of her, and had been amazed at his talent and his heart. As soon as he had been done with the first run through of the song he’d written just for her (let’s be real, he’d told her that he’d written about seven of them on his album for her and she’d believed him but this one called _Angels and Halos,_ was special, she could tell) she’d asked the tech guy if it was okay if she went into the booth with him for a second. The tech guy, Jeff, had smiled a knowing smile and motioned with his hand to go ahead. Blake had been distracted, shuffling his sheet music on the stand to get ready to do it again, and she’d surprised him when she’d flown into his arms in the tiny booth and cupped his cheeks before kissing him chastely but firmly over and over again, letting one foot come off the ground as she curled her fingers into his hair under his hat. She’d broken away before it had gotten too out of hand; his hands still fluttering around her, too surprised to do anything. “ You’re amazing,” She’d said to him. He’d blushed deeply and laughed that little laugh he did when he was embarrassed, and without another word she’d opened the door to the tech room and sat back down on the couch. The tech guy and the other four people in the room had looked at her with raised eyebrows and smirks, and she’d shrugged, blushing. In the recording room, she’d seen Blake’s eyes follow her and him bite his lip, still flushed as he beamed into his dimples. He’d spoken into the mic then so that everyone could hear him,

 

“ Always wanted to have my girl in my booth with me,” He’d said playfully, and she’d giggled as everyone else had smirked again. The words, although playful, were tinged with a little bit of wistfulness, and she was reminded that in many ways Blake’s experience was just like hers, being stuck in a somewhat toxic marriage for years and years with his self esteem going down the drain along with Miranda’s neglect of him; now their lives were new again with each other. It was then that an idea had started to form in her head, when he couldn’t stop watching her and looking like the cat that had got the cream the rest of the day. She had to fly out on the red eye back to LA at one a.m (she knew she was going to be drop dead exhausted the next morning and so was he but it was worth it to spend this time with him here in his second home, someplace he loved, watching him make music that meant so much to him), but there was time enough for it. 

 

Thus, they were in the car with Gwen driving, having taken the time to memorize the directions in her phone so she didn’t get lost. It was nothing like the confusing “ blasted hellhole” (Blake’s words) that was driving in LA, but she still didn’t know the area very well and they were on a time crunch. She’d been extra fidgety and extra embarrassed (because she couldn’t believe she was doing this stone cold sober, or anytime really), and he’d noticed in the same way he’d noticed everything about her. She smiled reassuringly at him as they drove, and he narrowed his eyes a little before shrugging and playing with her fingers, running his fingertips along her knuckles and tracing her nails.

 

Within five minutes, they were pulling into the studio and she was grasping his hand to pull him out of the car, taking the key she’d gotten from Paul the twenty two year old janitor (and ok so maybe she’d flirted a little and given him $100 but hey it was worth it; especially since she promised to give the key to Blake to give it back. Paul told her no one would be here and he was right because the parking lot was empty) and letting them into the building. She practically had to pull Blake along as he slightly dug in his heels, confusion marring his features.

 

“ Gwen if you forgot somethin’ here today I coulda gotten it for ya; i’m seein’ ya Wednesday night,” Blake said good naturedly, but allowed himself to be pulled. She took the other key and unlocked the door to the recording area they’d practiced in earlier, pulling him inside. She flipped only enough lights to illuminate the recording booth slightly, giving the room a golden glow as she pulled open the small door to the booth and slipped them inside. He’d stuffed his hands in his pockets and crossed his arms, totally baffled.  “Okay, what’s all this?” He said, his arms naturally coming around her waist as she stood too close to him. His brow furrowed at her trembling a little bit, and she frowned, taking a few deep meditative breaths to calm herself down (because this was about him not her and she wasn’t about to have this evening become about her being too nervous to go through with this and he needed her to be confident) before standing on her tiptoes to remove his hat, throwing it to the floor. She cupped her fingers in her hair, her nails curling over his ears, and kissed him firmly, a wet moist thing full of her flicking tongue. Even though he was still so puzzled (that furrow in his brow was still there), he kissed back, groaning at the feel of her tongue on his (he loved to kiss more than any other man she’d met and that there was another reason they were perfect for each other; Gavin had hated kissing especially the sort of tongue kissing she was doing now with Blake). 

 

She broke away enough to pant against his lips, and pushed slightly. Startled, he went easily, and she pushed them far enough so he was against the wall before she kissed him again, all filthy tongue and restrained passion. He was smiling, chuckling a little (probably thinking she brought him here to make out with him in his booth and he was going to be half right) against her lips, and she broke away with a wet pop. 

 

“ As much as I love the make out in my booth darlin’,” He said, a bright laughing smile on his face, “ Is this why ya brought me here?” He asked her like he already knew the answer was yes, long fingers resting against the small of her back and the top of her ass like he liked to. She bit her lip and shook her head, hands playing with the buttons on his shirt. She took one more deep breath and took a step away from him, toeing off her heels and sinking to her knees in front of him. He gaped at her, his mouth wide open. She looked right at him as she unbutton and unzipped his jeans, pulling his half-hard cock out of his boxers (he got hard just from kissing her and she kind of loved that about him) and pumping it a couple of times with her hands. 

 

“ You gotta look at me the whole time or I’ll stop,” She said softly, her big chocolate eyes focused solely on his. His mouth hung open for a couple of minutes and he swallowed, biting his lip and nodding. She pushed his pants down his legs slightly to rest at his thighs, and she licked him from root to tip, looking up at him with wide eyes before softly taking the head in her mouth. 

 

A loud (a little too loud, and Gwen prayed that Paul was telling the truth when he said there was no one going to be here tonight because if there were they would have definitely heard him because the booth door wasn’t closed) groan escaped his lips, and he tilted his head back unconsciously, starting to close his eyes. She  wrapped his fingers around his butt, digging her nails into that sensitive spot at the bottom ever so slightly, enough that he looked back down at her. She pulled off of him and bit her lip, shaking her head up at him as she said, “ Nuh uh. Look at me,” and suckled his dick back into her mouth (he hadn’t let her do this very much, probably only once since they started dating, because he’d always brought her to at least one orgasm first with his mouth or his fingers and then she was always so desperate for him inside her that she never thought about it and he never brought it up). She searched her memory for the things he liked (soft suction at the head, flicking her tongue over the slit, spit wet hand pumping where her mouth couldn’t reach) and used them all, tilting her head so she could french kiss along the side while still meeting his eyes. 

 

His blue eyes were blown with arousal, his eyes wide as they could be with his hands clenching and curling against the wall. She took his hand with one of hers and put it into her hair (hoping to send a signal that _you can pull a little, I like it)_ and he grasps it like he isn’t sure he’s allowed to, his eyes fixed on her mouth like it’s the most fascinating thing he’d seen all of his life.

 

 It’s then that he groans, deep and loud, and stuttering out a “ Holy fuck,” as his hips jerk into her mouth a little. His hand tightens in her hair and she doesn’t stop his hips, as she french kisses the tip he thrusts into her, short aborted little thrusts that aren’t painful but make her eyes water with how good it is just the same. His eyes threaten to close twice more, but he keeps them open (by sheer strength of his stubbornness, she thinks) to look at her with wonder. 

 

Not even five minutes later, as her hand is pushing ever so softly on that spot behind his sack and she’s tonguing at the slit of his cock, his hand is tightening almost painfully into her hair, trying to pull her off. She knows what that’s the universal signal for, and she takes in his sweaty red blotchy face and his curls which are starting to frizz and his massively heaving chest. She shakes her head with his cock still in her mouth as she looks at him, and his eyes widen even further before she gives him one hard suck as far up and down as she can make it (because they’ve also never done this without a condom; he’s always used one and she’s never told him not to but this time she wants to taste all of him)

 

His hips give a frantic thrust and he practically doubles over as her mouth moves to engulf his tip, his hands holding onto her hair like a lifeline as his knees threaten to buckle. He groans deeply and gasps like he’s being deprived of oxygen, and his seed fills her mouth as his cock flops out of it. Even though it’s a lot for her mouth to take, even though it’s slightly gross (because it will never not be slightly gross; it’s only not in porn movies) she keeps it in her mouth until he stretches up (his eyes are closed when he comes and she’ll forgive him this because he looked so beautiful doing it) and looks at her with amazement in his eyes. She looks him right in the eye as she visibly swallows, and he licks his lips, groaning, “ Jesus fuck,” as his eyes follow her throat. She sits back on her heels then, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and looks at him. He’s disheveled and sweaty and totally undone, his hands clenched on the wall to hold himself up. 

 

In the next moment, he’s grasping her shoulders to pull her up to kiss the life out of her, tongue mashing into her mouth artlessly as he’s still panting. He kisses her, sucking kisses that leave her breathless, and his hands stroke through her hair and along the back of her neck and cradle her jaw. 

 

It’s her that breaks away to lean down to pull up his pants, helping him back into his boxers and zipping up his jeans. He stares at her the whole time, not saying a word, and she blushes deeply, biting her lip as she looks at him. “ Was it good?” She asks, not being able to help the way her voice goes a little self-conscious (because she hopes it was and she thinks it was she just needs to hear it). Blake gapes, laughing in the next minute with his hand over his mouth. Then he’s kissing her again, all wet moist mouth and grateful tongue.

 

“ How are you even askin’ that?” He said through his smile, kissing her over and over again.

 

“ Considerin’ I almost fell over on top of ya?” Gwen giggles then (because he did, it was only his hands on her head that kept it from happening), and kisses under his jaw right by his ear. “ Holy hell Gwen,” He said, still a little breathless. She giggled again, and he licked into her mouth, seeking the taste of himself. 

 

They kiss like that for a few minutes, short playful yet passionate pecks, and he breaks away to nuzzle against her cheek, and sighs, deep and content.

 

“ Guess we’d better get ya to the airport,” He mutters, sounding like he wanted to do almost anything else. Sighing herself in the same way, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and nodded (because she was going to barely make it if they left within the next five minutes). She breaks away from his arms to pick up his hat at the other side of the room (she must have taken her nerves out on his hat because she didn’t realize she could throw that far) and put it on his head, smoothing his curls by his ears. He grins down at her, that dimpled soft smile, and his eyes flutter. She grins back, a silly thing, and strokes his face.

 

“ You going to be alright to drive?” She asks softly, nuzzling his cheek with her knuckles. He yawns broadly and nods unconvincingly, and she raises her eyebrows because he looks like he could fall asleep where he stands (she’s not tired yet, still hyped up on adrenaline, but she knows she’ll probably conk out on the plane and not wake up till she’s back home). He shakes himself a little then, seeming to snap out of his tiredness, and cups her face, kissing at her cheek with soft lips.

 

“ You're amazin’ and wonderful and too good for me, “ He mutters into her cheek, and she grins soppily. 

 

“ Never too good for you,” She murmurs back, kissing him on the nose with a soft _smoosh._ He blushes, bashful and shy, before taking her hand and pulling her out of the booth, as they walk to his car in the Nashville night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy, and happy people write more stories ;).


End file.
